The End
by angels-slayer-lol
Summary: What was Buffy thinking at the end of 'Chosen'


**The End**   
angels_slayer_lol 

**Disclaimer: **Buffy belongs to Joss, mutant Enemy, Fox, blah blah, bliddity blah, I'm so stuffy give me a scone.   
**Rating: **Same as show   
**Dedication: **This goes out to everyone who cried at the end of Chosen. I know I did and I know I'm not the only one.   
**Authors Notes: **This is my first POV fic. The idea came to me during a really boring English lesson.   
**Summery: **What was Buffy thinking about at the end of Chosen?   
**Spoilers: **The ENTIRE Buffy story line, seasons 1 thru 7. 

------------------------------------------

I stood staring at what was once my home. Now it was a gigantic crater. 7 years of history gone. 

= What the hell am I going to do now? = 

I felt more than saw the gang come up beside me. I know that they're probably thinking the same thing I am. I mean, we all went to high school here. We met and became friends not a mile from where we are standing, and now that's gone. Just gone. 

"Looks like the hellmouth is officially closed for business." Faith commented. 

If only she knew. That thing will never close. It may look gone but whether it be in 10 years or a thousand, it will reopen. I just hope it's a long time coming. I know that there is still evil out there. I wonder where it's going to party now. I mean Sunnydale "was" the undead's favourite party town. Now I'm using Xanderisms, what is the world coming to? 

"There is another one in Cleveland." I looked at my watcher, "Not to spoil the moment." 

He is so British. A watcher to the core. I mean who else could unintentionally know what I was thinking and come up with the answer. A watcher and his slayer, there is no better team. All the slayers in the world, and now there were quite a few, could not match the power a watcher and slayer brings. I know that without Giles I would not have made it as far as what I did. He is my father, my mentor, my friend. I would not have survived without him. I watch him throw a rock into the canyon. I know he'll stay this time. We have work to do. 

"We saved the world." 

Xander, my loving first friend at Sunnydale. All the pain that he has gone through because of me. If I could take it back I would. But I would never take back the chance of being his friend. Always seeing the funny side. Always being able to make me laugh. He befriended me because he thought I was pretty. But because of that he was also my Knight in shining armor. Trying to keep me safe even when there was no hope. I mean I almost always saved him. But he cared and I now know that that is the hardest thing for a person to find. Someone to care for you, just because they can. 

"We changed the world." Willow came up beside me, "I can feel them, Buffy. All over. Slayers are awakening everywhere." 

I can't believe we did that. I mean it literally goes against all that I have been taught. I have fought the undead single handedly for eight years. I mean I hardly even knew Kendra existed. I only saw her once. And Faith? Well it's an odd sensation to have an ex-murderer as one of your best friends. Faith lived for the kill. That and sex. She never took it as seriously as I did. I guess that's why we never clicked in the beginning. I'm glad she broke out of jail. I really needed her here, she was my other half when it came to slaying. She let go and had fun, something that I never really felt like I could do. I'm glad she is here with me to see what we've accomplished 

"We'll have to find them." 

My sister, I've really known her for two years. But I've known her a lot longer than that. In a way I am so happy that Glory came to town. I mean yeah there was the whole dying again factor, but because she came, a bunch of monks gave me a sister. Someone to help me through mum's death. Someone to look after and protect. I love her so much. I know that's it bragging to think like this, but she looks up to me. And I know that at times she wishes that she was me. She has a leadership streak in her that I know will one day come in handy especially when we go searching for the other slayers. She still has to finish school though. The end of the world is not a good enough excuse for not finishing school. 

"We will." 

Willow, my Willow. There is nothing that we haven't shared. She was there for me through Angel. She is so strong. I know that she and I will be friends forever. I guess that means I'm going to have to put up with Kennedy. Hmm what fun, but all us Slayers will have to stick together for a little while longer, at least till we find the other slayers. Only willow could have done that spell, not because she's a witch, even if she wasn't, she is the only one with the strength to have pulled it off. I love her, best friends. There aren't many of those left in the world. I'm glad I have her. 

"Yes, because the mall was actually in Sunnydale, so there's no hope of going there tomorrow." 

"Krap. I wanna go shopping. I mean hello, I *need* some new clothes. Actually we all do, coz all of our stuff has been destroyed. Hmm shopping spree. 

"We destroyed the mall? I fought on the wrong side." 

That's my girl. She is without a doubt my sister. Maybe we could go and hack into dads bank account. I mean he hardly even knows we exist. Or what about Giles accout from the council. The council is gone so technically we should be able to spend as much as we want. Spending spree on account of trauma and the end of the world…yeah that sounds like a plan. 

"All those shops gone. The Gap, Starbucks, Toys "R" Us. Who will remember all those landmarks unless we tell the world about them?" 

Xander's right. No one will know what we've done. That sucks. I put in seven years of hard work, and for what? Well Angel knows so that's good. Maybe I should write a book? 

"We have a lot of work ahead of us." 

Watcher or not, he's going to die. Work? I think not. I mean I once told Willow that Kendra could slay and I was going to Disneyland. Well now there are lots of people to slay so I fully intend to party. 

"Can I push him in?" Faith questioned   
"You've got my vote." Willow told her 

I guess I'm not the only one who wants to party. 

"I just want to sleep, yo, for like a week." 

Sleep? What is that? God I haven't slept properly for years. Ok, sleep then Disneyland. Yep, liking that plan 

"I guess we all could, if we wanted to." 

She has a point. I wonder how many people could fit into a room at the Disneyland hotel? Maybe we should just take over an entire floor. 

"Yeah. The First is scrunched, so... what do you think we should do, Buffy?" 

Me, now they're asking me. As if I know what we should do. Two days ago they didn't want me as a leader and now they're asking me to decide on a course for the rest of our lives. Make up your mind people. Only Spike has believed in my through all this. What is it with Vampires trusting me? I'm going to miss Spike. He was right, I don't love him. Not like he wanted me to. But I did care for him, he was a true friend. He believed in me when my friends didn't. 

"Yeah, you're not the one and only chosen anymore. Just gotta live like a person. How's that feel?" Faith asked me. 

My dream. How long have I wanted this? To be a normal person. I mean I know I'm not but there is that sense of freedom because for the first time, the weight of the world doesn't rest on me. Or maybe it does and I just don't realize it. I have fought so many apocalypses, won so many battles. How am I going to cope with not having as much to do? 

"Yeah, Buffy. What are we gonna do now?" 

Thinking back there are so many things that I remember. I mean this canyon holds so many memories. Boyfriends both evil and not, school, collage, home. It's all gone. I've died twice and I'm still standing. I've averted at least one apocalypse a year. I survived the greatest evils the Hellmouth has thrown at me, no to mention the troll that had the nerve to call himself my principal. I graduated. I survived high school. I got a diploma; I got recognition of my work as a Slayer. High school was defiantly my most memorable moment. And now that there is nothing left I know that I don't have to worry. We will be alright. We will survive. We will find the other slayers; maybe Giles and I could go to Cleveland. Work on the hellmouth there. Maybe I could go to LA and work with Angel. What ever happens I know that I will have a great network of friends and family. What ever happens one thing is for certain, the future is ours. 

The End


End file.
